starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Moroiniy Traverts
Moroiniy Traverts - Darth Kharonos - was he prodigy of the Detori and their betrayer. Years later, he was offered resurrection as the price for turning back to the Dark Side and bringing his Paladins with him. History Birth and Childhood Mor Traverts was not his parents' biological child. Instead, he was one of several genetic sons of the traitor High Inquisitor G'llem Harkas, ruler of the Anari Sector and nemesis of High Inquisitor Seren Teancum Mordavo. His mother, born Keitlyn Aina Olamne, had married a farmer named Bethel Traverts. They tried for a child through in vitro fertilization, and Harkas' genetic material was substituted for Traverts'. Though she came from a farming background, Aina Traverts was a distant relative of Harkas and of his second cousin, Senior Inquisitor Le'ran Olamne - another traitor prosecuted and executed by Mordavo. Mor was raised by his parents, along with his little sister Jessamin, who also came from the Traverts' gene bank and was thus a daughter of Inquisitor Harkas. Harkas had died when Mor was a small child, and his plans never came to fruition, but years after his death his associate Quinis Asanis hunted down Harkas' genetic children and recruited nearly all of them into the newly formed Detori Order. Mor was one of them; a teenager, he began training at Sabii Base. Jessamin was kept in another facility, for younger children, aboard the space station that had been the original Twilight Praxeum. Their parents never discovered the truth about their genetic origins, nor did Mor and Jess. Detori and Traitor Mor quickly distinguished himself as a reluctant prodigy, a talented but stubborn student. His principles earned him ridicule, and he was forced to fight and kill many times on Sabii. A student of the Night's Children, and Praetor of the caste alongside his teacher La-Reia Beorht - Asanis' apprentice - Mor learned alchemy, sorcery and sabre technique. Resentful as he was about being forced into the Detori and the Dark Side, his pride would not allow him to give anything less than his best. He studied alchemy with Beorht, with Kishkumen, with Asanis himself and with Ald Sorosel, and it is rumoured that Sabii Bees were at least in part his creation. A tall, hooded, despondent figure roaming the halls of Sabii Base, he was frequently mistaken for a spectre. In 12 ABY, having learned most of what Sabii Base, the Twilight Praxeum, had to offer, Mor decided he had had enough. His escape plan took several months to arrange. He tied a powerful alchemical sleeping gas into the Praxeum's air filtration system in the dead of night, paralyzed the vast majority of the Detori Order in their sleep, and stole Reia Beorht's personal transport. He took many like-minded Detori with him, such as Kay Sythis, Derrick Whitestar and the brothers Darion and Volan Twin'Vo. As they blasted off from Sabii, a Sith Empire fleet commanded by Iara Clane assaulted Sabii. The timing was no coincidence: it had been orchestrated by Velok, unbeknownst to either Clane or Mor Traverts. While Clane dueled the few Detori who had managed to overcome the effects of the coma gas, Traverts and his followers escaped with a large portion of Sabii Base's databanks. They made an insertion at the other Detori facility and returned the children to their parents in the midst of war. In the chaos that followed, as Clane conquered the Anari Sector for Norik Kun, Traverts secured an Anari Dragon-class Battlecruiser (distinct from the ISA ship of the same name) and later sold it. He used the funds to establish a private, secret facility at a large oasis on the Republic desert world of Filve, and began to train his students in the Light Side. They established the Paladin Order. He turned the land around the base to a farm, which he offered to his parents, and constructed a powerful set of alchemy apparatus in an outbuilding. All did not go as planned. One of the Paladins, a girl named Tahrin Mokveh, encountered a Sith hermit named Mordavo, offended the memory of his murdered apprentice, and died on the spot. Her teacher, Seren's daughter Serrena Myomar, the strongest of the Paladins, turned to the Dark Side and attempted to kill Seren, and enlisted Mor's aid as well as that of Sira Ves, who she channeled into the body of Rave. Serrena was killed, Ves was exorcised, Rave was taken under Seren's wing, and Mor was left a paraplegic. He lived the remainder of his life in a hoverchair. Paladin and Spirit In 13 ABY, Traverts was approached by Lyn-Char Beorht, who had recently completed a mission for NRI designed to destabilize the Empire/SE border. He set off to Bilbringi with Lyn, but was intercepted by Lyn's estranged wife, Iara Clane, now Iara Beorht. She killed Traverts and damaged Lyn's memory. In his dying moments, Traverts bound his soul to his sword, which Lyn later returned to the Paladins. The spirit of Mor Traverts remained active on Filve, teaching the Paladins and spending time with his family. When the Paladins began to waver in their commitment to the Light, Traverts mourned but saw their reasoning. The base, and the people who lived there, needed to be kept safe. When Lyn recruited Darion Twin'Vo to help him purge the Darksiders from the Anari Sector and nearby sectors, Mor was powerless to intervene. Darion would later help Lyn engineer the suicide bombing of the Tremondak space station, eliminating a conclave of Darksiders who had gathered to resist Lyn's re-formed Detori. In 18 ABY, the Paladin base on Filve was visited by Ald Sorosel and Ashin Varanin, who desired to hire Traverts' spirit to construct powerful alchemical armour for Ashin. Traverts acquiesced, and over the period of the armour's construction - in which he was aided by the Paladins, Sorosel, the Skull Holocron and Ashin herself - he grew to respect the two Sith Lords. He agreed to accompany Darion, Volan and Jess to The Home, a secret bastion of None Whatsoever. It was there that he was presented with a second chance at life. Ashin so valued the potential of the Paladins - and of their secret base with its alchemy facility - that she had persuaded Darth Sirena, her Master, to do what she had done with the spirit of Seren Teancum Mordavo. The Sith Empire's long-running program of reclaiming the corpses of long-dead pureblood Sith had finally produced a few functional clone bodies, and Ashin had arranged for one to be shipped to The Home. She used an amulet loaned her by Sirena, convinced Mor Traverts to join her, and placed his longsword in the hands of the Sith body. The Twice-Born Master Mor Traverts was alive again, and had pledged his friendship with the Sith Empire. To keep the Filve base hidden, along with his family, and to avoid causing trouble for them with his return, he changed his name. He took the name Darth Kharonos, and led the Paladins in joining the ranks of the Sith Empire. Many of his students joined the Central Command Operatives. Kharonos himself, the master alchemist and betrayer, joined the Dark Council as an equal and a close ally of Ashin Varanin. Powers, skills and talents Kharonos was trained primarily by Sira Ves and La-Reia Beorht, who both leaned heavily but not exclusively on the magic of the Nightsisters. As a result, he has been known to chant or hum to himself as he performs significant tasks with the Force. For his level of power, his ability with the Core Powers and Force Lightning is only average. His knowledge of the principles of materials alchemy is first-rate; only Kishkumen, Arksis Nan, Ahkris and a handful of others are superior to him, and his abilities lie within the same order of magnitude. He has such an intuitive grasp of these principles that he was able to radically restructure alchemy so that it could be performed by those of the Light Side, as many believe Kerathan Arguli did for the Order of the Tak Lords millennia ago. As a Darksider once more, the quality of his forge work is superb. He also has some knowledge of biological alchemy. He has enough understanding of spirits to bind his own to an object or location, making him very difficult to kill. He once successfully resisted an attempt by Velok to absorb his spirit, leaving the Whiphid puzzled but impressed. The combination of ectomancy and alchemy contributes to his reputation as a potent intellectual force in the Sith Empire. He is smarter than most of his fellow Dark Lords, if less powerful than some. He is a talented fighter, a user of an alchemical sword and a lightstaff, but his focus lies in mental areas. Historically speaking, he can survive against nearly anyone, but not without injury. He is far from undefeated. His single greatest weakness as a Dark Lord is that as of 18 ABY and his resurrection he has not been in a fight, nor even sparred, in five years - a weakness Ashin Varanin and others have determined to mitigate. The Detori began his commando training young, as with all children at Sabii Base including Ember Rekali and Brembla Kol. He can use blasters, has rudimentary demolitions skill, and can fly a starship. He has studied mathematics, physics and chemistry at a relatively high level, courtesy of the tutors provided by the Detori, but his main focus lay with the Force.